The Car
by closetfan
Summary: Did young Joey find Spider-man's lair? Complete!Please R&R.
1. one

Joey sat hidden in the front seat of an old junked car sitting in the alley. He wished that he was only playing hide and seek. But instead the terrified 8 year old was trying to keep out of sight of his older brother, Vinny, actually his half brother. Joey's mom had Vincent with her first husband, a firefighter who had died in the big warehouse fire years ago. She remarried much later and had Joseph. She died of cancer just two years ago and his father remarried. Joey still had his real father, but Vinny had nothing but stepparents.

Joey didn't understand his sibling's anger, though. He thought both his dad and new wife were good to him. They didn't send him away to an orphanage or anything like that. His dad wasn't a drunk and he didn't beat his kids except a good spanking when they really deserved it. He was actually a pretty good dad.

But lately, it seemed that Vinny deserved it a lot. And he would always end up taking it out on Joey later. The 16 year old was hanging with a bad bunch that encouraged him to play the game of 'get the little brother'. The more Joey got beat up, the more he ran to his dad for help. The more his dad punished the older boy the more Joey got beat up. So now he took to hiding instead.

It was getting late but the boy knew his brother was still out there looking for him. There was a pattern to his stalking and even when Vin tried to fake the youngster out, Joey could still figure it out. This was one of the better hiding places that the teen hadn't found out about yet, and Joey had every intention of keeping that way. Curled up on the front seat, he just laid there as the sun disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey awoke with a start. When he saw how dark it was, and how empty the streets were, he became frightened. He had no idea what time it was, but he was going to be in big trouble back home. He knew it was way past his curfew. He carefully crawled out the hole where the front windshield used to be and slid off the hood. He was just about to run home when he heard a strange but soft sound overhead. He looked up just in time to see Spider-man enter a building.

His eyes grew as wide as saucers. He was torn between running home as fast as he could because it was so late or hanging around to watch Spider-man kick some serious butt. He fidgeted waiting for some sort of indication that the super-hero was catching some bad guys in the middle of committing a crime. But nothing happened. Getting more worried about his lateness, he succumbed to the fear and left for home at a run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter landed softly in his room after a busy night. There were no supervillains, no deadly crime spree, just a bunch of small petty misdeeds. But they were scattered about the city far enough away to keep him swinging all night. His arms actually felt tired tonight. If he weren't so exhausted he would be depressed looking at his grim, one room apartment. How he wished he could afford just slightly better accommodations. At least one where he could have his own private bath and kitchen.

Without even turning on the lights, he peeled off his spidey outfit, slipped into pajama bottoms and fell onto his bed. He was asleep before he could crawl under the covers.

Pete flew out of bed when he realized he had once again forgotten to set his alarm and he was late for class. He ignored the cries of "rent!" coming from the next apartment as he flew down the stairs. As quickly as he could, he fumbled with the lock on his moped, _pay attention to the lock_ he thought to himself as his gaze drifted to the abandoned auto across the street that he saw everyday. _Such an eyesore, I wish someone would take it away._ He felt the lock open and he hastily slid the chain from the wheel spokes. Already forgetting the auto carcass he sped out into traffic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey didn't make it to safety today. Vinny's hoodlum buddies found him, gave chase and caught him. Now cradling his hurt arm, he lumbered upstairs to his home. He had since decided against telling his dad about the fights. It only caused Vinny to get meaner. When his father confronted him about his arm, he said it wasn't Vinny, he simply fell while chasing down a basketball during a street game.

Hours later, he sported a cast around his lower arm, a hairline fracture on the ulna. He knew his father doubted the excuse, but he had never given his dad reason before to not believe him.

He laid there on his bed just staring up at the ceiling when he heard his brother cry out in anger and pain on the other side of the closed door. Cringing he knew that his father believed Vinny to have broken his arm. The truth be told however, Vinny wasn't with his cronies today. A tear streamed down his face as he knew that his brother was really going to be mad tomorrow. He might as well just commit suicide now and get it over with. Thinking that it might be safer outside than in, he dressed quickly, grabbed the few dollars that he had horded and fled down the fire escape. His first thought was the car. He had been safe there many times already, he should be fine tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey was huddled in the front seat wishing he had brought a blanket with him. His shivering kept him awake. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, he thought. He looked up through the windshield at the window that he watched Spider-man go through the other night and wondered if he got the bad guy. _Of course he got the bad guy, he always gets the bad guy!_ He continued to watch the window daydreaming of what his superhero might have done two nights ago.

His eyes were half closed and he was falling asleep when he heard that sound again. He opened them and in disbelief saw Spider-man entering the same window. _There couldn't be another bad guy in there, could it?_ This time he was going to stay awake and wait to see if his hero left. He had been planning on spending the night anyway, so why not awake?

But nothing forces sleep upon a child faster than trying to stay awake. And Joey was asleep before the lights went on in the window where Spider-man disappeared into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey rubbed the sandman out of his eyes and realized he had fallen fast sleep in the car. He peeked out of the windshield to see a young man removing the chain from a scooter. He ducked back slightly when the man looked over in his direction. After that quick glance, he then simply got on his motorbike and rode away.

Waiting another minute, making sure the coast was all clear he snuck out of his hiding place and went to the corner grocery store. With half of his money, he bought a single serving carton of orange juice and Twinkies. Deciding to not go back to his best hiding place immediately, he headed for one of his other secret places. Except this one was wet and sometimes inhabited by other intransients. The huge pipe with a grate in front of it was a storm drain that filled up quickly when it rained and Joey knew better than to come here in bad weather. But it had been dry for a couple of days now, so he knew it was safe. Although the grate looked locked and immobile from a distance, it opened just enough for small humans to squeeze through. Sitting on the curved wall, the young boy took out his breakfast and started to nibble on the sweet filled sponge cake.

After spending the day wandering around the city and staying away from his brother's hangouts, Joey decided to head back to his car. He vowed he would try to stay awake this time. Maybe he will get to see Spider-man again. He entered the windshield as the sun was setting and didn't wait long until he saw activity. But his heart sank, all he saw was the same moped man from the morning. When the man started to undress, Joey averted his eyes realizing that he was being a peeping tom. But a blur of red and blue cause the boy to look back. However the man had moved away from the window. When the lights went out, he just figured that the guy got into pajamas and went to bed.

Then he saw it. Saw HIM! Spider-man appeared in the window. Joey stood up on the seat half out of the front window, mouth agape. He knew it! He just knew it! He had found Spider-man's lair.

_Oops! Too late!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter's mind was preoccupied with a fight he had with MJ earlier. He was on automatic pilot as he went about his normal routine of getting ready for his nightly patrol. He even got a little sloppy about showing up half dressed in front of his window but quickly moved away out of habit. As he turned out his lights he thought that he had better snap out of it or he was going to get hurt if he remained inattentive from the love spat. As he opened his French windows movement below caught his eye. In the alley across from him, in that decrepit shell of an automobile was a person. He threw his head back and cussed softly. He knew he was in front of the window with half his outfit on just a minute ago. Now he needed to confront that person to see what they knew.

Thwipping a webline to the building the car nestled against, Spider-man floated down landing in front of the car. To his surprise he saw a very young boy.

"Hi" he said.

The boy just stood half in, half out of the car's front window.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Joey."

"What are you doing here this late at night, Joey?"

"Um, nuthin'"

"You know you can blink now. I'm not going to bite."

A smile broke across Joey's face as he suddenly broke through the spell of meeting Spider-man. THE Spider-man.

Pete saw that the young boy finally relaxed and continued asking him questions.

"Do your parents know you are out this late, Joey?"

"Probly" he answered as he lowered his eyes for a moment.

Sensing that there is something wrong, Spider-man went over and sat on the hood of the car just inches away from the star-struck kid.

"You know, if there is a problem I can probably help you with it. Is there a reason you don't want to go home?"

Joey slid out of the car and sat on the hood next to Spider-man. He nodded. Pete waited a moment sensing that the boy was gathering his thoughts to talk to him. He was right, after just a few minutes Joey spoke up.

"It's my older brother. Actually my half brother. He's gonna kill me. See this?" and he showed his casted arm. "His buddies caught me yesterday and broke my arm. Vinny wasn't with them, but dad still punished him. So now he's gonna be madder than ever."

"Why does he beat you up?"

"I dunno. I think my dad and his wife are pretty good to him."

Pete listened as Joey went through the family ties and deducted for himself the reason for the older boy's hostility. After getting details of how Vinny stalks the kid, Spider-man said, "Why don't we get you home now? We can handle Vinny tomorrow. Your dad is almost certainly very worried for you and I think you will be safe with him tonight. You think?"

Joey's eyes just widened when his hero said he was going to take him home. He just nodded 'yes' to his question.

"You ever fly?" Spider-man asked.

Joey shook his head.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Joey just nodded.

Spider-man picked up Joey and asked, "So where do you live?"

After giving directions Joey was lifted skyward. He held on tight has his hero swung through the streets of the city with the ease of Tarzan. He felt like he was on a roller coaster, the ride was so fluid. Just up and down and up and down. Half way home he asked his hero, "Do you like to do this?"

"Do I? Man, I love it. What about you? Having fun?"

"I'll say!" Joey said enthusiastically.

But all too soon the ride was over. Spider-man deposited the boy on the landing of the fire escape, next to his bedroom window. "You all set for tomorrow?"

Joey nodded 'yes' and Spider-man left. But there was still a little fear and trepidation in his eyes. Suppose Spider-man fails to show up? Or not on time or in the right place? Supposed Vinny doesn't wait until tomorrow?


	2. two

Joey walked cautiously down the street that would take him right in front of his brother's favorite hangout. An old mom and pop store that the gang terrorized into getting anything they wanted when they wanted it. Growing ever more fearful he looked up at the tops of the buildings for any sign of his red and blue bodyguard. But he didn't see him. His feet slowed down as they started to take on a mind of their own until they finally stopped. The grocery store was but a few doors away.

Shaking, he looked around undecidedly. He knew that Spider-man was going to protect him, but suppose he had more important things to do than rescue a dumb ol' 8 year old right now? All his hero said was to go about doing what he wanted to do today and not to hide from his brother. But now he wasn't so sure it was such a good idea to go looking for trouble.

He turned around ready to flee and smacked right into his half brother.

"So squirt. Where ya been hiding? You squealed to pop that I broke your arm when I wasn't even there."

"I didn't! Honest I didn't Vinny. I told him I hurt it playing basketball" Joey cried out.

"Since when does dork play basketball?" snarled one of the gang members as he smacked his right fist into his left hand for emphasis.

"Pop didn't buy it cause you're too stupid to even lie good." Vinny said glaring at his little brother. "You did it on purpose din't you? You knew pop would figure it out."

"Leave me alone, Vinny!" shouted Joey

"Or what? You gonna hit me with your broken arm?"

"No. Spider-man's gonna get you," the boy said defiantly.

Looking around at his fellow hoodlums Vinny laughed, "Didja hear that? Baby brother is gonna sic the webhead on us."

"Wha? You gonna page him on his beeper?" another teen joked.

"He's a friend of mine and he said he was gonna fix you." Joey said, fear deep in his voice as he started tofeet that he had been abandoned.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes he did." Came a voice from above.

As the startled gang looked up, there was Spider-man clinging to the wall of the building they had cornered Joey against.

"Hey, we're not doing nothin'. I'm allowed to talk to my own brother if I want," shouted Vinny.

"Well I don't like the way you are talking to him. Sounded a bit threatening to me."

"Who me? Threaten my own kid brother?" Vinny faked a smile as he put his arm around Joey.

Feeling braver with his hero there, the boy flung his brother's arm off of him and yelled, "Yeah you were threatening me. And if you lay a hand on me Spider-man is going to punch your lights out."

Tilting his head at the youngster's bravado, Pete said, "You're doing pretty well on your own, kid. Sure you still need me?" And with that he somersaulted down and stood between the siblings. Now that Vinny was standing face to face he saw that he was several inches taller than the superhero. With the height advantage and his cronies behind him, overconfidence overtook the bully and he took a swing at Spider-man.

The wall crawler just grabbed the fist in midair and held fast.

"Now where did you get the moronic notion that you could even come close to hitting me?" Spider-man said. He then turned towards the other thugs, "and what are you hanging around for?"

The others took one look at Spider-man still holding Vinny's fist and scattered in all directions. Pete then turned his attention back to the older brother. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Vinny pulled his hand away, glared at his little brother. After what seemed like an eternity, he started to walk away.

"Hold it" demanded Spidey. "If I ever find out that you've laid a finger on this kid, you'd better start running, because I'm going to be on you like a bear after honey. Got it?"

The teen glared at Spider-man, barely nodded an acknowledgement then left.

"Hey, you were great!!" cried Joey. I never saw you, but you were right there all along just like you promised."

"Glad I could help. I don't think he will bother you anymore, Sport," and with that, he mussed the boy's hair and took off into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had swung above Joey's neighborhoodmultiple times over the next several weeks, staying out of sight but spotting the boy periodically. Watching him for a few minutes each time, he was satisfied that Vinny took his warning seriously. But he would continue to check in from time to time to make sure the older brother didn't renege.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey had been staying out of Vinny's way ever since the incident with Spider-man. He didn't want to give his brother any reason to change his mind and start beating up on him again. But now that he didn't have to worry about his own safety, he started to fear that something bad was going to happen to the teen. He just wished Vin would leave the gang. They were going to get him into trouble.

To confirm his suspicions, as he lay awake in bed, he heard his brother talking with his friends outside one night. The window was cracked open just a little bit as it was always too hot in the apartment. Joey crawled out of bed and over to the window. Even though the room was dark and two stories up, he didn't want any movement to catch Vinny's attention. They were talking softly, but had enough booze in them that they were actually louder than they realized. The boy didn't hear all of the conversation, but enough to scare him. He waited until they dispersed before going back to bed. He didn't get any sleep that night.

Joey was dressed and out the door as dawn broke. He had been thinking about what needed to be done all night and fretted about it being the right thing to do. In the end, he had no other alternative. He headed straight for the car.


	3. three

When Joey got to the car he turned his back to it and faced the building, looking up to the window that he had seen Spider-man come and go several times. It was open. He counted the floors up to the window and noted the location in the middle of the building. Then he went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was in a light sleep. It had been a rough night and his stiff and sore muscles kept waking him up when he moved. He was not prepared to hear a small knock on the door so early in the morning. Startled, he sat up and looked at the time; 5:45 AM. _Who the heck could that be at this hour? Not even the landlord would come asking for rent at this ungodly time_. Pete got out of bed and slipped on his robe before opening the door. He stood there with his mouth agape as the door creaked open. There in front of him looking small and frightened was Joey.

"Hi." Peter said.

Joey looked beyond Peter into the one room apartment searching for something or someone.

"Can I help you?" Pete asked.

Realizing that two people couldn't live in such a small place, the boy quickly came to the conclusion that this young man the one he saw with the moped the other morning must be Spider-man.

"I need your help."

"My help?" Peter asked, acting the part of someone who was not suppose to know who the boy was standing in front of him.

Joey looked around the hallway, "Can I come in?"

Peter stepped aside and let the kid enter. "Have a seat. Tell me what's wrong."

Joey sat on the only chair in the room as Pete parked himself on the edge of his bed.

The youngster had his hands clasped together in front of him on his lap. He was studying them intensely not knowing how to say it. Finally he just blurted it out.

"I know you're Spider-man," he said barely audible.

"Whoa, where did you get an idea like that?"

"You know where. You saw me sitting in the car across the street and came down. That wasn't the first time I slept there. I saw you come and go through that window lots of times" Joey said as he pointed to the open window. "And this place is way too small for two people." Which he emphasized by nodding to the undersized twin bed Pete was sitting on.

Peter paused trying to think of an excuse. "Well, I'm his photographer. He comes to visit me sometimes."

"C'mon, I might only be eight, but I'm not dumb," he said with gumption that Pete had not seen before. "It's either that or you two are queens."

Pete raised an eyebrow at that. What kids were learning these days, whether in the classroom or on the street never failed to amaze, no make that shock him. Realizing that he was painted into a corner, and he couldn't help the boy, obviously in need, Pete took a deep sigh and asked, "Have you told anyone?"

Joey's eyes widened and he answered indignantly, "Hell no! Your identity is like the most important secret ever. I would never tell nobody. I didn't even say that I saw you go through the window."

Pete saw the sincerity in the boy's eyes and realized that Joey considered this knowledge sacred and that there was no need to fear his identity leaking out of this boy.

"Ok, you got me. First…watch your language."

Joey blushed, "Um, sorry."

"Now, what do you need help with? Did Vinny come after you again? Did he threaten you?"

"No. But he's gonna get into big trouble Spider-man."

Before Joey could say anymore Peter raised his hand and spoke up, "When I don't have my mask on, it would be better if you call be Peter, ok?"

The boy nodded.

"OK, so what's going to happen to Vinny?"

Joey gave Pete the details of the conversation he overheard. Even though he was still afraid of Vinny, he loved him. After all he was family, his big brother, and he wanted to save him from harm.

"Don't worry Joey I'll take care of this."

The kid beamed with joy. "Thanks Spider, uh I mean Peter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was supposed to be an easy gig. Go into the warehouse, steal some incriminating documents for the owners before the police raid it and get paid big bucks. _How hard could that be?_ Vinny thought. One of his cronies set up the deal and he wasn't interested in the details of who or why. Just as long as they got paid. And it wasn't as dangerous as robbing a bank or store or some other moneybags which was their original plan.

Their first idea was to go after a convenience store, but nowadays most of those clerks had their own guns, not to mention it only yielded a measly couple hundred dollars at most. The next two ideas, the bank or armored car would give them a much better return on their investment, however, it would take a lot more planning. But this idea was brilliant. The security at a chemical plant was almost non-existent and the results most rewarding.

"Hey, are you sure this Angelone fella will pay us what he promised?" Vinny asked.

"The Sansone brothers are well connected, if you know what I mean. If they like our work, there's more where that came from," answered Miney, as Carmine preferred to be called. "We can be walking on easy street with our heads held high, a gorgeous babe on each arm and respect if we get in good with these guys. There'd be no more of this penny shit. And if anyone bothers us again, the family would whack 'em. Man, if we do this right, we'll have it made."

"So when and where do we meet?" another gang member asked.

"A block from the plant is that old warehouse we used to play in as kids, remember? That's where will meet. I wanna make sure the guards are nice and tired so we'll do it at 3 tonight. Meet at the warehouse at 2:30. Bring your heaters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey sat in his familiar, comfortable car once again. This time he wasn't afraid of getting beat up by his brother. He didn't want to be anywhere near Vinny that may cause any kind of disruption to the plans that would ruin Spider-mans chance to save him. Working for the mob was not the way to go in life and Joey feared tremendously for his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shadow lurked in the darkened corners of the rooftop across from Magnella's Industrial Complex where the burglary is supposed to occur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four young men, out to prove their worth in a sleazy corner of society, snuck along the south wall of the tridioxylate plant in the Industrial Complex owned by Johnny Magnella. They had been given hand drawn plans of the first floor where the office with the safe was located. They did the rest of the planning. They chose the delivery dock for their plan of attack.

After cutting the heavy bolt that locked the entrance, they slide the garage door open effortlessly with little noise. One by one they stole into the warehouse section looking for the aisle that led to the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure on the roof whispered into his radio, "They're inside now."

He received his orders in return, "Give them another minute, then blow the place. I want it to look like an industrial accident. The torch they used to cut the safe set off the explosion of chemical dust in the air."

"Ok boss." The shadow knew that this building was very important to the Magnella crime family's drug operation. By having some worthless punks blow it up, the Sansone brothers could take over the business without a family war breaking out. He removed a small hand-held detonator from his pocket and waited the commanded minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Miney, I don't like this," Vinny said nervously. They had just gotten the safe open but it was empty. He also didn't like seeing an acetylene torch sitting right next to it. Why would that be in an office sitting next to a safe?

They exited the office and looked up and down the aisle. Miney, a little confused but not worried said, "Maybe there's another office with a safe and they gave us the plans to the wrong one."

"I dunno, I just don't like this. It's giving me the creeps. I'm splitting." Vin stated.

"That's the smartest thing I have heard you say yet, Vinny."

All eyes looked straight up to see Spider-man clinging to the wall of the immense warehouse. He was a good 30 feet up.

"That little prick snitched on us, didn't he?" Vinny growled referring to his kid brother.

In one of the rare instances where he felt it was better not to reveal the truth just yet, he replied, "You stunods! You set off the silent alarm."

Suddenly his spider-sense blared in his brain and he yelled at the teens, "GET OUT NOW!"

They just stood there, confused. They thought he was sending them into the hands of the police, not trying to save their lives.

Without time for anymore warnings, Spidey webbed the four thieves together, then he webbed himself towards the exit with a line still attached to the thugs. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the four boys like a whip from the office opening to the dock opening and on through. As the boys were still airborne a massive explosion ripped through the warehouse.

The heat of the ensuing fireball singed the webbing off of the gang members and the final few feet of their flight had them going in four different directions.

Miney got up and ran blindly. The two others lay moaning on the ground and Vinny was sitting against a car, cradling his still ringing head. Minutes elapsed before he finally heard the distant wailing of the fire engines. He looked up to see the building fully engulfed in flames. Realization hit him as hard as the shock wave did, that Spider-man just saved their lives. With that thought he frantically looked around for the web-slinger. Last he knew, he was still in the warehouse at the time of the explosion. He stood up, worried, trying to find him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, he came face to face with a fireman. "You ok?" the rescue worker asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. But Spider-man was in there when it blew."

"You saying Spider-man caused it?" a policeman, who was right behind the fireman, asked.

Shaking his head, "No, no, he saved us. I don't know why it blew. We was already tied up and being hauled outa there. I think we was set up."

"And why do you say that?" the cop asked.

Looking down and realizing he just confessed to a robbery, Vincent quietly stated, "I think I had better talk to a lawyer."

Vinny and two of his buddies were lead away handcuffed while the raging inferno was being battled. Vinny took one look back, searching for the man who saved their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vincent Tarentetto?"

Vinny looked up at the guard from inside his cell, "Yeah?"

"You're bail's been posted."

"By who?"

"You're dad. Now c'mon, I don't have all night."

As he was lead to the front desk he saw his step-father talking with the desk sergeant. His step-father looked up and stated flatly, "Go wait outside 'til I finish."

Vinny just hung his head as he left. It was dark when he got outside, he'd spent the entire day in jail waiting for bail to be set. Now as he hit the bottom step a red and blue figure materialized in front of him.

"You're alive!" Vinny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so are you." Spider-man said.

"Yeah, I wanna, kinda thank you for that," the young man said, unable to look directly at the hero.

"Not me. Your younger brother. The kid you kept beating up. He's the one you need to thank."

"Joey?"

"Yeah. He came to me asking to help you. Seems he's a helluva lot smarter than his older brother. He knew you were getting involved with La Familia. The Mob. Even with all you did to him, he still loves you. Don't ask me to explain it either, because I can't see it." Spider-man admonished.

Still without looking up Vin said, "That squirt did that for me?"

"That kid loves you, why can't you see that? Why don't you give him a break, he didn't do anything to you. Nobody did anything to you. And don't give me that shit that both your real parents are dead. That's no excuse to become an asshole." In a fit of rage, he blurted out something about himself that he never did before, "I lost both of my parents too!" Vinny felt like he was just hit with a brick but Spider-man continued his diatribe, "Now your step-parents love you. Are you too blind to see that? Or is it you're too stupid to see it?"

"Ok, Spider-man I get it." But as Vinny looked up he saw that wall-crawler had already left. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw his step-father. Although he saw anger in his dad's eyes, he also saw sadness, and resolve.

"Vin, when we get home, you can do whatever you want. If you wanna move out, go ahead. I'm not going to try to stop you anymore. I know neither of us are you blood parents, but we still love you. By the way, the bail…I got the money by hocking your mom's wedding ring. It was something very special to me. It was one of the few things of hers I had left. But I knew she would want you to get out of jail. I just thought I'd let you know."

For the first time in years, Vin felt a sorrow deep in his soul. What had he'd been doing this past two years since his mom died. He knew the answer, and he didn't like it.

"Dad, can I stay? I promise to try harder. Spider-man and Joey, they taught me something today. Something special. I think I want to try to change."

The father put his arm around his step-son. "Let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter looked out his window wondering how Joey was doing and if Vinny finally got his act together. He noticed with some melancholy that the old junked car was gone. The entire alley had been cleaned up. For so long he had wanted that eyesore gone, now that it was, he felt a little sad as a memory went with it.

Just then a young boy walked by the alley. He looked for the car, then turned and looked up. He gave the thumbs up sign to the man standing in the window. Then walked on.


End file.
